Trouble in Paradise
by MoonlightatDusk
Summary: Hiroki's mother comes to visit and havoc erupts as Hiroki and Nowaki try to conceal their relationship!


**Hello! Okay... so I wanted to start writing something besides _Dancing in the Dark_ and I had this idea sitting in my writing journal for a while... so i'm giving it a try... I know my writing isn't as sophisticated or good in this but I'm just writing this for fun so... hopefully it will get better! Well... I tried, and this style is so different for me so.. let me know what you think... thank you!**

* * *

Moonlight shone through the parted curtains. It cast it's light upon the single bed that stood in the far corner of the room. Two figures, laying side by side, were murmuring to each other.

"What are we doing?" Hiroki asked his lover, "It's almost midnight and I have work tomorrow!"

"Sorry for keeping you up, Hiro-san but I simply can't spend a moment without you," Nowaki whispered, kissing his lover on his shoulder.

"I'm right here you dumbass!"

A second passed, "Well I don't wanna fall asleep just yet," Nowaki murmured into Hiroki's skin, rising up to look at him with gleaming eyes.

"Nowaki, we can't...do it again! I'm too tired," the brunet complained hastily, pushing his lover's face away, clumsily.

"Are you? Because..." Nowaki's hand traveled south to grope Hiroki's pajama pants, "it sure doesn't seem like it."

Hiroki sighed deeply. Why did he have to share the bed with such a corny, overly-romantic, puppy-like, clingy, horny,... but yet caring, sweet, compassionate, and handsome...moron.

"Nowakiiii," the elder whined, "can we just... do it tomorrow? I promise we can do it twice...but only twice," the older man hissed, "My ass gets too sore from your pounding! And now...I'm just exhausted."

"Of course, Hiro-san," Nowaki's eyes held such a big amount of love and affection that Hiroki thought he might drown in the blue pools.

"Good night," Hiroki mumbled, turning around and closing his eyes with furrowed brows.

"Good night beautiful," Nowaki cooed from the back, only to have his lover's hand swat at him.

"I love you," the raven-haired man said tentatively,

"...I love you too," Hiroki whispered, bringing Nowaki's strong arms around him, and falling into a deep, peaceful, Nowaki-filled sleep.

* * *

"What the fuck Nowaki!? I asked you to wake me up like..." Hiroki looked at his watch, while trying to button his sleeve cuffs, "twenty minutes ago!"

Hiroki searched frantically around their living room, "Fuck," he murmured under his breath.

"Hiro-san," Nowaki came up behind his lover, putting his arms around the brunet, "Stop worrying so much," his voice was silky soft.

"Stop that! Do you know how late I'm going to be now? And today, that-that professor is coming t-to evaluate me, and..."

Hiroki elbowed the raven away, continuing his rapid search round the room. He couldn't afford to forget anything today.

"Hiro-san," Nowaki spoke softly behind him.

"What!?" the brunet barked, before he was turned around, and much to his surprise kissed deeply.

Nowaki put all his love in the kiss, caressing his love's lips, holding him gently in his arms. When he let go, Hiroki stood there, dumbfounded.

"W-what was that for?!"

Nowaki shrugged, smiling, "I just wanted to make you feel better!"

"Dork," Hiroki scoffed, turning around as a slight blush coated his cheeks.

"A dork that tried to wake you up..." Nowaki pretended to count on his fingers, "twenty-six times today!"

"Really?" Hiroki turned around, his brows up in surprise

"Yup! You are so adorable when you swat me away, half asleep!"

"Shut up! I'm not adorable! I'm fucking twenty-seven!"

"...A very adorable twenty-seven year old," Nowaki corrected himself, cocking his head to the side and smiling.

_'Gosh... he is so beautiful,' _Nowaki thought to himself as he looked at his boyfriend.

Hiroki furrowed his eyes, and not saying a word, went on with his daily morning routine of packing, dressing, etc.

"Fuck!" he cursed as he tried to button up his right cuff, not having any luck.

Nowaki approached him slowly, "Here. Let me," Nowaki murmured, gently taking Hiroki's thin wrist in his hand and buttoning the sleeve cuff.

The elder coughed awkwardly, "You didn't need to do that but...thanks."

"Looks like I have everything," Hiroki muttered to himself, and started putting on his shoes.

"Wait! Aren't you going to sit down and eat? I made pancakes," Nowaki's smile faltered a little.

"Eh..sorry no time!" Seeing the look in his lover's eyes, Hiroki added quickly, "Save some for me? I'd...love to taste some," he blushed.

"Oh! Alright! Well... at least take this!"

The taller man handed Hiroki a yogurt. Hiroki stared at it dumbly.

"Breakfast _is _the most important meal of the-"

"Spare me the lecture, _doctor,_" Hiroki smirked.

He tried to use that word more often now. Nowaki had just been accepted as a doctor into a prestigious pediatric clinic, and although Hiroki wasn't very vocal about it, he was beyond proud of younger man. Now, to emphasize it, he would casually, very casually, slip in the word "doctor" while addressing his beloved. He loved the spark in the youth's eyes at the mention of his new, official title.

"Hiro-san...come home soon okay? It's my day off and I'll probably spend it all looking at pictures of us..." Nowaki spoke softly, squeezing Hiroki's hand.

"Agh! Weirdo! That's creepy! I... I'll try to come home faster."

_Home_. That was one of his favorite words too. Being able to come home to Nowaki was one of the best feelings he'd ever experienced.

"I love you," Nowaki smiled warmly, placing a soft kiss on Hiroki's cheek.

"I love you too," Hiroki said, leaning away from the giant to look straight into his eyes, "I love you very much."

The tall man smiled like a small child, and Hiroki just couldn't resist. He kissed both of the man's dimples, standing up on his toes.

"Bye, beautiful!" Nowaki waved as Hiroki opened the door.

"Don't _call me that_," Hiroki hissed in annoyance, slamming the door behind him.

A few seconds later, he returned, angrily grabbed the suitcase he had so easily forgotten in the corridor, and slammed the door again with flaming cheeks.

* * *

"Ahh! Kamijou! So nice to see such a lovely face in the morning!"

"Miyagi... you better shut it. I'm so not in the mood today," Hiroki hissed at his friend, as he walked into their office.

"Aww... can you ever _not _act like you have a stick up your ass?" Miyagi sighed, turning back to his book.

However, after just a moment, he swirled around in his chair with a sly look in his eyes, much to Hiroki's discontent.

"You _do_ have a stick up your ass, though! Did that kid fuck you too hard last night?"

Hiroki's cheeks sparked flames, as he threw imaginary daggers at his subordinate.

"No he did _not_ fuck me! And that's none of your business you asshole! _I'm_ not saying anything about your relationship with that brat," Hiroki fumed, turning away to look for something to read until his first class.

"Woaaaah...someone's defensive about their ass...Anyway, me and Shu are a perfectly healthy and happy couple, thank you very much!"

After an awkward silence, Miyagi suddenly raised his head, "Isn't that professor coming to evaluate you today?"

"Yes," Hiroki sighed heavily, "thanks for reminding me."

"Good luck!" Miyagi lowered his voice, "I heard he's a total dick!"

"Well then it shouldn't be harder dealing with him than it is with you," Hiroki said non-nonchalantly, smirking to himself.

Miyagi squinted his eyes in offense, then murmured slyly, "I fucked Shinobu on that chair."

"What!?"

"Good and hard. He came all over it," Miyagi purred.

Hiroki gagged, and quickly stood up, whipping his pants, "You're sick."

"Suuuuuure..." Miyagi sang, pleased with himself to no end.

"Oh look at the time! Wasted again by such idiots as yourself!"

Hiroki straightened himself up, and walked out of the room, followed by Miyagi's lewd whistles.

_'That asshole!' _Hiroki thought, furrowing his brows.

Hiroki didn't even notice as the day passed. It was the same shit everyday. Of course, he loved his job. Loved it more than anything...other than Nowaki of course.

_'If it wasn't for these brats, life would be perfect!'_

* * *

_A few hours later..._

_'Thank God! It's almost the end of the day... I get to go home and see Nowaki,'_ Hiroki caught himself, _'See Nowaki? What am I? Some love-sick girl?! No... I am a composed, mature, twenty-seven year old who just happens to be in a relationship with another man...'_

Hiroki shook his head.

'_That doesn't matter. As long as both of us are happy, it doesn't matter what we are,'_ the professor smiled to himself, beginning to pack up for the day.

His wallet fell from the brown satchel he was about to put over his shoulder. It fell open, showing a picture of the couple during their winter vacation. Both were smiling, smiling like dorks, covered in snow.

The brunet smiled softly at the picture as the memories of the vacation flooded his mind.

_'It's almost winter... it would be great if we went on something like that again...'_ while the man was lost in his thoughts, his phone began to ring.

Not looking at the called, but really hoping it was Nowaki, the man picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hiroki, is that you?:

"Mother!?"

"Yes, Hiroki it's me! So surprised to hear your own mother's voice?"

"N-no... it's just that..." Hiroki twiddled a strand of his hair.

_'God... this is getting awkward already!'_

"Anyway, since it's almost time for the holidays, I was thinking... why don't I come visit?!"

"Uh...are you sure that's a good idea?"

"What!? Of course it is!" the mother sounded offended.

"It's pretty cold where I live," Hiroki lied sheepishly.

"Oh that's fine! It's worth seeing my son! Anyway, I already planned everything so don't disrupt my trip! I'll be at your place by... about... eight tomorrow?"

"Mom... I work really late..." Hiroki scratched the back of his head, feeling cold sweat on his forehead.

"That is why I'm coming in the evening! Now, why don't you want to see me, Hiroki?"

"I-I-I do! It's just that time's are a bit difficult right now... I live at a new place and... stuff," Hiroki finished lamely, mentally slapping himself.

"That is why I am here to help! Now, do not argue with me! Just meet me at the airport around six... so...can you meet me there, Hiroki?"

The professor sighed in defeat, "Sure... uh...well bye now..."

"I love you Hiroki!"

The exhausted man hit the end button and sunk back into his chair.

_'My mother... in our house... I'd rather shoot myself right now! If she finds out about Nowaki..." _The man furrowed his brows.

This was going to be difficult.


End file.
